Destiny
by That Bitch With Crayons
Summary: An older Rin finds a girl abandoned in the forest. Is she the key to all of their destinies? Or will she be the one to finish Naraku's work?
1. Prolouge: The Girl in the Woods

Summary: An older Rin finds a girl abandoned in the forest. Is she the key to all of their destinies? Or will she be the one to finish Naraku's work? No pairings because this isn't a romance. Rating may change.

Prologue

It's not every day you find a young girl lying in the forest bleeding a lake. But then again, this is the middle of the Warring States period in Japan. These were the thoughts that ran through the head of a 16 year old Rin as she crouched down over the injured girl. Her appearance was very odd for the times. Her hair was cropped pixie short, and was a dark brown color. She wore strange clothes similar to that of Lady Kagome, with a short kimono and trousers. Her sandals also covered her entire feet! As these thoughts circled in Rin's mind, she came to a decision. She would help this girl, no matter what. There was, however, one wrench in the plan. She would need a certain Daiyoukai's help, and such was not acquired easily.

Rin stood up, while racking her brain for a plan. Just as she stood, her annoying babysitter Jaken approached her.

"Rin, you irritating child! Must you always run off! Sesshomaru-sama will

kill me if you get hurt!" Jaken rambled.

Rin payed his annoying banter no mind. She had gotten rather accustomed to ignoring Jaken over the years, seeing as how he only got more and more annoying as time passed. In her thoughts she had almost forgotten about the girl who lay dying just a few feet away from her.

Snapping from her thoughts, she said,"Jaken-sama, we must help this girl!"

"What makes you think I want to help this human wench?"

"Please Jaken-sama?" Rin replied, giving the best pair of puppy-dog eyes Jaken had ever seen.

Jaken did not get the chance to reply, because at that moment, a majestic being entered the clearing. With his mokomoko over his shoulder, and the swords Tensaiga and Bauksaiga at his hip, Sesshomaru flew into the clearing.

"Sesshomaru-sama, can we pretty please help this girl? Please?"

"Hn. Do as you please." Sesshomaru replied with his usual lack of emotion.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin chirped happily.

She wasted no time in bandaging the wounds that the girl had received from kami knows what. She appeared to have deep gashes down each of her sides and her back. Her left leg was also broken, same as her right arm. It seemed that her bleeding had stopped some time ago of its own accord, but her injuries were still severe. Rin wrapped her wounds, and put braces on her arm and leg. She hoisted the girl on her back, and walked the short distance back to the camp.

~With Inuyasha and the gang~

"PERVERT!" the demon exterminator Sango shouted for all the world to hear before brutally whacking said pervert upside the head with her bone boomerang. Miroku, having been knocked unconscious, slumped to the ground, where he stayed for the rest of the night. Sango sighed before sitting back down in front of the fire. Inuyasha sat directly across from her, his eyes glazed over.

He had been like this ever since Kagome left to become a wanderer. Kikyo had long since been dead, and when Kagome left, Inuyasha felt he had no one left. The two women in his life he had valued above all others had left. He had nothing. He only really snapped out of his stupor when Kagome came to visit every two to three months.

Sango and Miroku were beginning to worry about Inuyasha, so Sango decided to forcefully snap Inuyasha out of it, and she was going to do it NOW.

"Inuyasha, sulking like this isn't going to bring Kikyo and Kagome back you know. If anything it will make it worse. Whatever happened to you being tough? Or are you so weak now that you can't even swing your sword?" Sango taunted. She knew this probably wasn't the best route, seeing as how he had an unconquerable temper, but she was done putting up with his sulking. Inuyasha's head snapped up in anger. He surprisingly stood up, and walked off without another word. Sango knew he would come back if he wanted to. Tomorrow, she and the lecherous monk would head to the slayers village, to begin the rest of their lives.

~With Kagome~

Kagome's life had been a simple one since she had left Inuyasha. She simply wandered from place to place, seeking odd jobs, slaying random demons, and the such. She didn't really think about her previous mission in life, or what became of the jewel. It had disappeared during the final battle with Naraku, and after 4 years of searching, it was never found. Naraku had been dead for some time, and Kagome was glad. She wouldn't have to put up with the irritating spider putting a damper on her days with his evil actions.

She had seen Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku from time to time. She enjoyed their company, but being a wanderer was her true calling. She even saw Sesshomaru's group from time to time, and things never seemed to change. Sesshomaru was still cold, stubborn and aloof. Jaken was still biased, a Sesshomaru cheerleader, and annoying. Rin was still, well, Rin. She had grown older and more mature, but all in all she hadn't changed. She still cared about everything that crossed her path, be it human or youkai.

Kagome herself hadn't changed much either. She still had that caring, nurturing personality, and an intense temper. She had by all means matured, seeing as how it had been 8 years since she first entered the well. Oddly enough, she had stopped aging at 21, and she was now 23. She had also abandoned her school uniform for much more practical clothed from the time period. Mainly she wore the miko garb that used to make her look so much like Kikyo, but not so much anymore. She no longer had any insecurities about looking too much like her incarnation, seeing as how she had her whole soul back. A part of Kikyo would also always live on in her, because Kikyo had died for all of them, including her. Such enlightenment was the reason behind Kagome always being at peace. She was a wanderer, she permanently resided in the Feudal Era, and she was content.

~With Rin~

The girl from the forest began to stir. Rin was by her side in an instant, should she need anything. In a flash her eyes opened, revealing strange grey colored irises.

"What the hell?" the girl mumbled.


	2. She's Awake

A/N: I forgot to say this last chapter and I will only say it once. I only own Hikari. Miss Rumiko Takahashi owns everyone else. Including Sesshomaru... -sigh- This is also my first story, so if it sucks I apologize. :D

She's awake...

The girl had awoken, and Rin was a bit startled at the first words she spoke. The girl continued to look around, while struggling to sit up.

"You probably shouldn't sit up. You run the chance of reopening your wounds. I don't think I would be able to acquire help for you a second time," Rin said, acting a bit motherly. The girl turned to look at Rin, with a curious expression. Rin had waist length dark hair, with a small side ponytail. She looked to be about 5'5". Though small, she had an air of strength about her. The way she carried herself said: I've seen horrors that would make you squirm, but I move on with life.

"My name is Rin. I'm the one who rescued you from dying in the forest. You should really consider lying back down, because Sesshomaru-sama definitely won't help you again."

The girl, deciding it would be wise to follow Rin's instructions, seeing as she wasn't the one lying on the ground wrapped up to go, lay back down, and relaxed, realizing that she would be there for a little while.

"So what's your name?" Rin asked voice alight with curiosity towards the ever silent stranger.

"Hikari. And I'll warn you now, I'm not human." Hikari said with a strained look on her face.

"You're a youkai? Oh! What kind?" Rin inquired.

"Raito-Kurai. You're not disgusted by the fact that I'm a demon?" Hikari said, taken aback.

"Nope. Sesshomaru-sama is an Inuyoukai. And what do you mean by Raito-Kurai?" Rin stated with pride.

"That just means I can control light and darkness. For instance, in order to camouflage myself, I can sink into dark patches. I'm usually the reason people fear the dark. Another example is I can shine a light so bright it'll blind you permanently. Understand now?" Hikari explained.

"Nah, I get it. You should rest so you can regain your strength. Sorry if I kept you awake with my talking. Jaken-sama always says I talk too much," Rin giggled.

"It's no bother. But yeah, I'm feeling kind of tired. I'll see you when I wake up," Hikari replied. She soon fell into a deep slumber.

Rin looked at the peacefully sleeping girl. She knew Hikari must have been through something terrible to have received all of those wounds. 'I wonder where Sesshomaru-sama is,' Rin thought. Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear. The Inuyoukai Lord stepped into the camp looking slightly angry.

"Something bothering you Sesshomaru-sama? Anything I can fix?" Rin asked while tending to the campfire. It had become rather dark since she had rescued Hikari.

As usual Sesshomaru gave no answer. Rin interpreted that as an I don't want to talk about it. Sesshomaru had actually been tracking an odd scent that kept evading him. Every time he got relatively close to it, the foreign entity escaped him. The game of cat and mouse continued for several hours until Sesshomaru completely lost the track. At that point, he decided to return to camp and sit out his frustrations.

"Sesshomaru-sama, may I go to a river and retrieve some fish for dinner? Hikari needs to regain her strength." Rin inquired.

"Hn. Do as you please." Sesshomaru replied.

Rin walked to where she had spotted a river earlier in the day. It was perfect for fishing. The water wasn't running too fast, and it wasn't to hot or cold. She had just reached the bank when she heard a shuffling noise and a snapping twig.

"Who are you?" she said. There was no answer. Rin grew uneasy. The figure was still just standing there, silent and unmoving. 'Maybe it will leave me alone,' Rin thought hopefully. This was apparently not to be so. The creature began to approach her with alarming speed.

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" was Rin's last utterance before she was knocked to the ground, winded. Seconds later the daiyoukai appeared in the clearing. He made an attempt to strike the foe, but each time he failed. Then, a realization hit. This scent, this scent was the very one he had been tracking! 'Well,' he thought, 'It won't evade this Sesshomaru any longer,'. Hikari then burst into the clearing, injuries and all. She looked ragged and short of breath. Her eyes were the scary part. Instead of being their usual grey, they were swirling with white and black. She looked feral. Sesshomaru's eyes widened a fraction for a second at the waves of pure, undiluted power the girl was displaying.

Hikari looked at him with those frightening eyes and said one thing,"**Do not touch him. He is mine to destroy**," She then leapt at the shadow figure, claws protruding. A feral snarl escaped her lips, causing everyone in the surrounding area to let out an involuntary shiver. Her first attempt at slashing the creature failed, causing her to slide along the ground.

Her hands began to glow with the light of the sun, and her eyes glowed a pristine white. With how much her hands and eyes glowed, the small patch of forest became as bright as day. The person Hikari was trying to kill was still however, a shadow.

"**Now you die**," Hikari said. With a flick of her wrist, all of the light within the forest became directed at the shadow. Everyone had to cover their eyes for fear of being blinded, but they sure heard what happened to the creature. There was a sickening snapping noise, a screech, and then silence. The light dimmed down to a small flicker, and in seconds, everything was dark again.

"Feh, that'll show you," Hikari said, with obvious pain in her voice. She then fell to a heap on the undergrowth in the forest.

Rin took a step forward to help her, but Sesshomaru interrupted.

"Rin, leave her. If she can walk by morning, then she may accompany us. If she can't then she stays behind,"

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama," Rin said, knowing full well Hikari would not be able to walk. Rin only hoped that she would be okay, and that they would meet again in the near future.

~With Kagome~

Kagome walked through the endlessly stretching forest of Inuyasha. This place brought back flurries of memories for her. The first time she met Inuyasha. When she had shattered the Jewel. Destroying Naraku. Kagome remembered the pain, the sadness, and the anger that she and her friends had to endure. But, most of all, she remembered the joy, the happiness, and the excitement. She remembered all of the good times that she had with her friends, and how everyone seemed to pull out of their sadness.

The struggle took just over a year, but they succeded, to a point. They destroyed Naraku, but the jewel vanished with him. Though Inuyasha denied it, Kagome knew in her heart that it was still out there. That was the reasoning behind her ceasing to travel forward in time, and her splitting from Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. Shippo traveled with her for a time, but not long after he left to learn to become a better demon. She occasionally saw him on his off days.

Kagome had grown rather accustomed to the life of a wanderer. She liked the idea of not having to destroy something every time she entered a new village. Just taking life as it came. She hated to admit it, but leaving Inuyasha behind was one of her better choices. With him being hung up on Kikyo for so long after she died, Kagome's feelings for him died as well. She really only saw him as a friend.

At this point in time, Kagome was headed to Kaede's village. She had not seen the elderly woman in some time, and felt she was in long need of a visit. She entered a small patch of cleared forest, and saw a girl, blissfully dreaming. She had cropped brown hair, skin as pale as the moon, and was very tall. Kagome decided to stop and make camp here. It was getting rather dark, and she could also inquire about the girl sleeping in the forest.


	3. Dark Hikari

Dark Hikari

Kagome tended to the fire. It had been maybe an hour or so since she had set up camp. The girl was still asleep. She would fidget every so often, but nothing other then that. Not even a slight sound.

She placed a pot over the fire, and added in some water. She still had some ramen from the last time she visited her family almost six months ago. Without Inuyasha around to suck it up, the ramen lasted a very long time. She stirred the pot rather mindlessly. There was nothing around to attract her attention.

The girl began to stir. Her eyes opened, and she diverted her attention to Kagome.

"Oh, new person. What's your name?" she asked.

"Kagome. Yours?"

"Hikari. Might I inquire as to why you are here?"

"Well, I was walking around trying to find a place to camp, and I happened upon you. You were just lying there sleeping like a baby. I figured I might as well set up camp here, and see what you were doing when you woke up," Kagome replied.

"Well, I got into a fight. I was pretty bashed up afterwards. This random chick named Rin helped me though. Almost every other word was about this guy named Sesshomaru. I swear, she was like, borderline obsessed with this guy, if you know what I mean," Hikari explained.

"Yeah, I get your meaning. I know Rin. She is a tad obsessed with Sesshomaru. Sometimes it becomes a bit creepy, but hey, that's just Rin. Would you like some ramen?" Kagome said.

"HELL yeah! What flavor is it?" Hikari hollered.

"Chicken. Wait, you know what ramen is?" Kagome stuttered.

"Well yeah, I eat it like, 3 times a day! Doesn't everyone?" Hikari asked.

"No, we're in the middle of the Feudal Era. No one here knows what it is. The only reason I know is because I'm from the future." Kagome explained.

"That explains a lot. The weird clothes, the topknots, and all the trees. The question is, how did I end up in Japan, and the Feudal Era no less,"

"So you're not from this era either? That's awesome! I'm not the only one! If you're not from Japan, then where are you from?"

"America! The land of the free and the home of the brave!" Hikari proclaimed.

Hikari's eyes flashed black. She whipped her head to the right. A white haired Inu-hanyou stepped out of the shadows. He had 2 triangular dog ears atop his head, and angry golden eyes.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here? I thought you were with Miroku and Sango," Kagome spat. Hikari didn't know who these 'Miroku and Sango' people were, but her new friend didn't like this person. That fact alone royally pissed of Hikari. What Inuyasha said next only added fuel to the fire.

"Who are you wench, and why do you smell so damn much like my asshole of a brother? Are you his whore or something?" Inuyasha rambled.

Hikari's hair stood on end. She was PISSED. This guy who she had just met had the gall to call her a wench and a whore? Oh. HEEEEEEEEEEEELL. No. 'I'm gonna cut a bitch!' Hirakri thought, seething.

"You bastard. You don't even know me and you're calling me names? Are you brainless or what? Do you WANT me to kick your ass?" Hikari seethed.

"HA! Who are you kidding? A weak human like you could never even scratch me!" Inuyasha taunted.

"I'll tell you this, and I'll tell you this once. **I am not just some human**," Hikari said, the darkness around her spreading.

Kagome shuddered at the chill that filled the air. The pitch black youki that was emanating from Hikari's body began to suffocate Kagome. She felt like there was no hope left, and she would die where she stood.

Kagome collapsed. The darkness was too much for her. Inuyasha looked frightened. Even Naraku didn't have this much dark energy stored in his body. Naraku's chocking miasma was a field of pink flowers compared to this. This was pure undiluted EVIL.

Inuyasha's vision began to go blurry. He needed to stop her and quick, or else everything in the surrounding area would die. Just as the flow of darkness reached it's peak, an explosion of black light covered the forest. The girl that stood before Inuyasha was not the same as the one who had been there moments before. This girl had long silver hair, similar to that of his own. Her eyes were pitch black, and colder then even Sesshomaru's. Her skin was pale as the moon. She had a demon markings like a two-pronged fork on either side of her face, and her legs. In her hand, she carried a strange one-handed weapon. She was beautiful, but VERY deadly. Her cold, emotionless stare was fixed on Inuyasha.

"**You're going to pay for insulting me half-breed. This is a lesson you will never forget**," Dark Hikari said, her voice harshened with malice. Inuyasha cowered before her. If she attacked, there was no way that he could win. She was just too evil. She radiated power. Dark Hikari raised her weapon, and stopped.

"**It seems that the girl doesn't wish for me to harm you. You are safe for now**," Dark Hikari said, passively. The same black light spread again, and Hikari was back to her normal self. Her short brown hair, her grey eyes, and her smile.

"Sorry about that. She has a tendency to show up whenever she feels she's been insulted. Or if she just really doesn't like whoever happens to be around. Usually, I can keep her in, but I guess you REALLY pissed her off," Hikari said, laughing at the 'I'm about to shit my pants' expression Inuyasha was wearing. She walked over to Kagome, and placed her hand over Kagome's face.

"_Awaken_,"

Kagome opened her eyes, and sat up. She shook her head a bit, and then turned to ask Inuyasha if he was ok. From what she saw of Hikari's power, Inuyasha might have escaped with a little more then a scratch. The look on his face, though, almost make Kagome piss her pants. She started laughing her ass off. NEVER had she seen Inuyasha look so scared. If he had a tail, Kagome was pretty sure it would be between his legs.

"Y'know, Kagome, it's not nice to laugh. Aw hell. His face sure does look funny though. Oh hey, my axe!" Hikari chastised. Upon hearing this, Inuyasha snapped out of his fear.

"What the hell is that thing?" He asked, paying the earlier comment no mind for fear of insulting the girl.

"It's my axe! I named him Bob. You should see the path of carnage **She** leaves when **She** uses this thing. It's pretty badass," Hikari explained.

"Why the hell do you even use that thing? It looks slow!" Inuyasha said. Faster then he could blink, the axe was in the tree, inches away from his left ear.

"Because my axe is my buddy. I take him when I walk. My and my axe will leave your head outlined in chalk," Hikari sang. Inuyasha flinched. Even without using her full strength, she was fast and deadly with that axe. A thought then came to mind. He would love to see her in a fight against Sesshomaru. She would KICK HIS ASS! That, Inuyasha would love to see. Just the thought of someone giving his brother a thorough ass-kicking was enough to make him grin. That grin soon slid off his face when he smelled who was approaching. That stinkin wolf.

"Wow Inuyasha, you change emotions faster then anyone I know. One second you were scared shitless, then you were grinning, and now you're scowling." Hikari pointed out. Just then, a whirlwind came rushing toward them. It stopped just in front of Kagome, and out of the whirlwind, came a ookami, with long black hair.

"Hey, Kagome. So how's my woman today?" the intruding wolf asked.

"Koga, how many times do I have to tell you. I am not your woman!" Kagome screeched, causing Inuyasha to wince. Koga turned and looked at Hikari.

"Who's this wench? She looks..." Inuyasha stood up to make Koga shut his trap, but Kagome was faster.

She smacked her hand over his mouth and said,"Koga, this is Hikari. If you have anything insulting to say, it would be wise to keep your mouth shut. When pissed, she makes Naraku look like a harmless fly," said Kagome. She removed her hand from his mouth, and as told, he kept his mouth shut.

"Hi, Koga! As Kagome so wisely stated, I'm Hikari. And Kagome, I don't get that mad. **She's** the one who gets so mad. Especially at Inuyasha," Hikari said sweetly.

"Who's this **she**?" Koga asked, puzzled.

"**Me**," Dark Hikari said. The black light burst forth from Hikari's body again, and Dark Hikari surfaced. Koga laughed at the look of sheer terror that appeared on Inuyasha's face.

"**Is something funny wolf**?" Dark Hikari sneered. The forest was already darker then before. Koga could feel the evil youki coming from her body. 'Kagome wasn't kidding, she is EVIL,' Koga thought.

"Yes, actually, there is," Koga replied with a sneer. Dark Hikari could feel her temper rising. This wolf was pushing it.

"**Would you be so kind as to enlighten me as to what it is**?" Dark Hikari spat.

"No problem. It's the look on the face of the mutt behind you. It's priceless!" Koga said, while stifling a laugh. Dark Hikari turned around, and laughed at Inuyasha's expression. It was outright terror. All because of her.

"**You were right wolf. The dog's expression is funny. I suppose I can tolerate you. Tata**," she said, before enveloping herself in the black light, and becoming regular Hikari again.


	4. The Bastard is Back

The Bastard is Back

Hikari and company sat around the campfire, chatting away. Hikari sat, while eating the almost cold bowl of ramen in her hands. Kagome was busy making more for Inuyasha. Inuyasha was sitting up in the tree, glaring at Kouga, and Kouga was sitting next to Kagome.

"So this 'Sacred Jewel' thingy, it never reappeared after you beat Naraku? Then isn't it still out there?" Hikari mused.

"Well, that's what I thought at first, but I've searched high and low for it for a few years," Kagome said.

"And?"

"Nothing. Not a trace. Not even a tiny rumor. It seems the jewel has actually left this world. Same with Naraku," Kagome said. The light from the fire flickered across their faces, adding emphasis to the grim moment.

Kagome's face shot up. She sensed something just then that she hadn't sensed in over eight years. It appeared that Hikari sensed the strange presence as well, because she too looked up from the fire.

"Kagome, do you sense that?" Hikari muttered. Kagome stood up in response. Hikari rose as well. Whatever they had sensed was approaching, and FAST. The presence stopped just inside the cover of the trees. Inuyasha jumped down from his tree and took a fighting stance, as did Kouga. Hikari prepared herself to unleash her powers. Kagome had grabbed her bow and notched an arrow.

"You can come out now, Naraku. I know you were hiding your scent so Inuyasha and Koga wouldn't be able to identify you. However, I'll NEVER forget the youki of the one who caused my friends so much pain! So you can't fool me," Kagome shouted.

"Clever Kagome. You haven't changed in my long absence. I'm surprised. It also seems you've developed a better hold on your miko powers. Perhaps even better then Kikyo," Naraku said as he stepped out of the shadows. Inuyasha instinctively flinched at the dead miko's name.

Hikari could sense the evil radiating of this man. She knew Dark Hikari would be itching to get out, and show him whose boss, but at the moment, it seemed everyone just wanted him gone. So Hikari chose the other option.

Hikari's body began to glow a soft gold color. Naraku's attention was diverted to her. He could sense the evil and the good radiating from her. Almost as if she was half heaven and half hell. The light exploded similar to Dark Hikari's black light, and out stepped another girl. She had long golden hair, tied up in two ponytails on the back of her head. Her golden demon markings were lines under each of her eyes, and snaking around her neck and right leg. Her eyes were pure white, and full of serenity.

"_Why art thou here, foul heathen?_" were the first words she spoke, her voice like wind chimes swaying on a breezy summers day. The very air about her seemed to sparkle with a pure light, even more so then Kagome's purifying arrows.

Naraku's eyes widened a fraction. Any of the evil that lurked in this girl's heart mere seconds before was eliminated. The girl standing before him was all purity.

"_Evil being, thou wilst repent thy sin with but one swing of mine faithful axe_!" Light Hikari proclaimed. With one fell swoop, all that was left of Naraku was the usual chunks. Everyone around Light Hikari that bore no evil intention was bathed in a warm light. It was like the evil was being lifted from their very souls.

Naraku flew off, muttering something about revenge, his tail yet again between his legs.

Kagome was impressed at the amount of power Hikari kept locked away in her small body. The golden light erupted yet again, shone brighter then the sun. It was soon filtered out by a black light. Dark Hikari stood where her counterpart did seconds before. The trio gaped at her.

"**Must you stare**?" Dark Hikari snarled.

Everyone quickly looked elsewhere, for fear she should lose her temper. Dark Hikari looked to the west.

"**It appears we are very popular tonight. Another demon approaches. He is stronger then the last by a measurable quantity**," Dark Hikari stated. Inuyasha's nose twitched.

"Damn that Sesshomaru! Always showin up where he's not welcome," Inuyasha spat.

"**Ah, so this is the Sesshomaru the child that saved me spoke so fondly of. I shall have to test his worth**," Dark Hikari sneered. Sesshomaru gracefully entered the clearing, his swords on his hip, and his mokomoko on his shoulder.

"I smell that half-breed scum, Naraku. Where is he? I shall see his is properly dispatched to the next life," Sesshomaru inquired. Inuyasha jumped up to snarl a remark, but Dark Hikari knocked him unconscious with a flick of her wrist. She approached Sesshomaru with no doubt in her mind, and no fear in her step. She was going to challenge him.

"**Before I tell you where the half-breed has hid, stranger, I wish to duel you. Let us see who is the better fighter,**" Dark Hikari challenged. Without waiting for an answer, she whipped out her axe, and attempted to destroy him with one fell swoop. Sesshomaru dodged, with only inches to spare. He drew Bauksaiga, and slashed at Dark Hikari. His sword only met with air. Dark Hikari had used her power of darkness to melt into the shadows, leaving no scent or youki trace.

"**Can't you smell me, Sesshomaru? Or is that pretty nose of your's too weak**?" Dark Hikari's voice echoed throughout the camp. The sound of her voice left a shiver in all who heard it. She slowly began to rise from the shadows immediately behind Sesshomaru. She had her youki and scent masked by the darkness around her. Before anyone could even blink, her axe was at his throat. She could feel his body tense.

"**Now now, is that any way to fight? You haven't even landed one hit**," Dark Hikari sneered. Sesshomaru elbowed her in the stomach, and Dark Hikari fell to the ground sputtering. Within a second, she was back on her feet, cursing wildly. Within the blink of an eye, the previous situation was reversed. Dark Hikari was on her back on the forest floor, and Sesshomaru had his sword at her throat.

Dark Hikari didn't even flinch. She grinned from ear to ear, almost mocking Sesshomaru. The grin soon turned to insane laughter. As she laughed, the darkness around her spread, Kagome hastened to put a barrier around her and Kouga, knowing what would happen. Sesshomaru, however, just kept his stoic face. Soon, every light in the surrounding area was extinguished. All was dark, save for the laughing form of dark Hikari. Her body seemed to be illuminated by the darkness. The inane laughter stopped abruptly, and the dark was gone in the blink of an eye. In the place of Dark Hikari, was Hikari. She was fast asleep, and oblivious to the battle that had just happened.


End file.
